


你每天脑子里都在想些啥啊！

by Baizhiiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhiiiiiii/pseuds/Baizhiiiiiii
Summary: Sam想玩不准上厕所的游戏，Dean玩的很认真。





	你每天脑子里都在想些啥啊！

Sam和Dean坐在地堡的大厅里，在大堆的报纸和旧书里查找资料。或者说Sam在查找资料，而Dean在试着看懂哪怕半句话。脑子早就罢工了，Dean只是低着头坐着，把想给他弟弟的死亡视线投向书本。他在心里骂自己的弟弟是个十足的变态小混蛋，又不得不承认他很喜欢这个，甚至在听到这个提议时兴奋的颤抖。瞟到对面Sam毫不掩饰的明显的勃起，Dean在椅子里缩了缩，以后一段时间都没法再坐在这里了。

早些时候Sam递给他一大瓶水，用那种Sammy专属的纯良表情看着他喝完，然后告诉他没有他的允许哪也不许去。Dean已经被困在这把椅子上几个小时了，没有厕所，更多的水。他已经能明显的感觉到裤子变得有多紧，阴茎因为憋尿半硬着，抵在涨起的小腹边。保持最标准的坐姿，僵硬的前挺着腰，一只手紧攥着摆在桌面上，另一只捏着裆部。这是他能找到的最舒服的姿势了。

Sam已经推他度过了好几次紧急时刻，他已经满得不能再满了。Dean抿紧了嘴，只是觉得嘴唇发干。他不可能走到厕所了，甚至走不出这间屋子。勉强在有什么液体要逃出来时夹紧双腿，他觉得下半身的肌肉已经使用过度了。Dean发出一声呜咽，“你做的很好。”每次Dean成功忍住时Sam都会表扬他。“Sam…”他还没说出请求Sam就开口打断了他，他的眼睛很暗：“Touch yourself。”“…什么？”Dean的脸一下子涨红，“Touch yourself。射出来，我就让你尿。”

羞耻在一个小时前就差不多用完了，但Dean还是有些震惊：Sam相信他能做到这个？现在？他闭上眼睛，知道Sam在看，那视线热的让他发烧。咬牙拉开裤链，隔着内裤抚弄。果然来自下腹的压力虚假的减少了些。快感能很好的转移注意力，完全的勃起也帮助他不那么容易漏出尿来。快感一浪浪盖过其他，手上动作变得粗鲁，Dean张着嘴大声喘息。这感觉有些奇怪，除了性器不断充血的灼热外，下腹沉甸甸的，不断积累，积累。现在得到许可他也没有余力再站起来了，动一动腰就能感觉到细微的刺痛，是那种好的刺痛，让他的阴茎兴奋的跳动。内裤已经沾湿了一片，他都不能确定流出来的是什么。“Sam！”压低的声音带着哭腔，Dean攥紧拳头捏住根部。他随时有可能失去控制，支持他的早就不是什么尊严，他还没等到Sam的许可。

Sam终于从那些传说后面站起来，转过桌子跪在Dean的椅子前。他拨开Dean紧压在一起的手，扶着他的膝盖把腿分开，Dean的大腿不自主的抽动了一下。“真想这里有面镜子，让你好好看看自己……” 拉开内裤，Dean的阴茎跳出来，顶端吐出小小的淡黄色水珠。Dean尽力配合Sam把裤子连同内裤褪到脚边，上衣衣角被塞进手里，以便更好的展示自己的肚子。Sam的脸上有兴奋的红晕，眼睛亮晶晶的，显得很年幼：“你都不知道你他妈的有多棒。”他试着伸手向下一压。“别！”Dean得咽下噎住的那口气才能喊出来，如果不是他现在硬得像铁肯定早就尿的到处都是了。挺立涨红的阴茎渗出了一大股液体，在他根本没有意识到的时候。

Sam扶着他的腰调整坐姿，Dean很紧张，因为变换姿势的过程在不断的刺激着下腹。直到感觉到有手指试探着伸进来Dean才发现自己不知道什么时候屏住了呼吸。试着放松接纳手指，没有防备阴茎喷出一串液体，Dean慌忙伸手止住。只有一点点，落在皮肤上变成几颗水珠，其中一颗向下滚进耻毛里。Sam把空着的手放在Dean大腿上，鼓励他放松。居然还能更满，Dean很惊奇他紧绷的肚皮又容下了两根手指。手指开始移动，Dean跟着猛的一挣。分剪的动作挤压了膀胱的空间，每一下都顶在涨痛的中心，不时按在前列腺上又把他推向高潮的边缘。同时渴望和逃离，Dean随着手指低声呜咽，无助的挺腰。他想笑自己像条快死的鱼，眼眶有些发烫，他很感激Sam没有试着和他眼神接触。

又过了漫长的几分钟，Dean被拉起来放在桌子上，这真的是张很大的桌子。所有的上衣都被推到胸前，现在他从胸口到脚腕都完全的暴露在外。手什么都摸不到，Sam的热度离开了，让他感觉自己像是件陈列的物品。冰凉的桌面刺激着腰背，Dean无力的磨蹭双腿。他已经绷紧几个小时了，想射出来，想尿出来，想要，想要，想要，想要，“Sam求你——！”“还不到时候，要等到我允许才行…”Dean只能听清自己的心跳声和愈发尖锐的呼吸声，“对吧…哥哥。”Sam的大手覆上他的小腹，同时一下插到最深处。Dean都不知道自己能那么尖叫。

释放的感觉太好了，好到眼前一片空白。Dean的眼睛能再次聚焦时余韵还没有退去，他感到骨头被抽走似的脱力。精液散乱的画在肚子上和隆起曲线的小腹上，还有一些淡黄色掺杂在其中。阴茎软下去，开始有液体逃出来。水滴很快连成水流，顺着柱身流下，经过二人连接着的地方流到桌子上。Dean挣扎起来，徒劳的想要控制自己的身体，然而漏出只是更多更急，他唯一能做的只有抬起手臂挡在脸前。Sam弯下身，手温柔的摩挲着腰侧，“Shhh，It's ok，It's ok…”有吻落在挡着脸的手心里，轻的像是在隔着手亲吻他的眼睑，“Let go。”

听到这句话Dean才彻底的放松下来，在真正尿出来的时候发出破碎的呻吟。尿液划出小小的弧线落在身上，很快流的肚子上都是，和刚刚射出的精液混到一起。Dean觉得自己像是在什么中漂浮着，温热的水流覆盖着身体，Sam的阴茎埋在屁股里，把他撑的满满的，从内到外都那么暖和安全。又说了些什么，Sam动起来，插的又重又深，每次顶弄水都射出很多，打在两人中间。Sam什么都没脱，衬衫上湿了一大片。Dean感受着身上更多的地方被尿液包裹，顺着腿流下去的热热的液体滴在地板上，在脚边汇成了一个小水洼。他小声嘟囔：“I'm so screwed。”

Sam小心的拔出来的时候他们已经没有一件衣服不是湿的了。Sam简单的把两人剩下的衣服脱下来扔到地上，然后带Dean向浴室走去。Dean太累了，任由弟弟照顾，甚至没有费心挣脱那个公主抱。“The waiting is killing me！”Dean看着眼前的一头长发随着走路一颤一颤，“You tell me…”“我刚刚射在裤子里了，”Sam摆着标准的狗狗眼，还有点不好意思的脸红，“两次。”“哇哦，”“Dean…”Dean扁扁嘴，视线移向别处，“…好了好了，我知道你爱我。”


End file.
